


02

by icedblack



Series: what makes a relationship [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of the word sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: what makes a relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754866
Kudos: 56





	02

Jinyoung wakes up to a loud crash of kitchen pans inside the apartment. He immediately runs out of their bedroom in panic and sees Jaebeom crouched down gathering up the fallen kitchen supplies and Nora watching him from the kitchen top.

 _"Beom-ah! Are you alright?"_ Jinyoung reaches down to collect the remaining items on the floor.

 _"I'm fine, Nyoungie. Nora just jumped on the pile."_

Jinyoung sighs as he stands up and walks over to return the things, but Jaebeom takes the objects from his hand and sets it on the kitchen island. He takes Jinyoung's arms and sets them around his neck and wraps his own around Jinyoung's waist.

Jinyoung chuckles, _"What are you doing?"_ he asks through a wide smile.

Jaebeom guides them near the table and reaches for his phone. He opens his music app and presses play. Jinyoung immediately recognizes the first song and what playlist it is coming from. He rolls his eyes.

 _"Beom-ah, it's too early for this playlist!"_ He says as he looks lovingly into the elder's crescent eyes. 

Jaebeom pulls him closer and tighter and licks his lips. 

_"Who said?"_ He looks at Jinyoung playfully with a hint of seduction.

Jinyoung shyly turns his head and sees the breakfast his partner had prepared.

 _"Eyes on me, Jinyoung."_ Jaebeom teases.

Jinyoung groans and looks at Jaebeom, falsely irritated.

_"Freaky Kitchen Sex has no time or day, Baby!"_

They heartily laugh together. Hands still all over each other, bodies swaying from side to side. 

_"Alright, it can wait. Let's eat, shall we?"_ Jaebeom detangles himself from Jinyoung and offers his hand for Jinyoung to take.

Jinyoung smiles at Jaebeom, absorbing the peaceful state he is in and the sweet, happy mood they have created in their apartment.

So, he takes it.

_"We shall."_

  
  
  
  



End file.
